


Better than love

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex, Smutt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Matthew, c'est le frère d'Alfred, c'est un gars trop gentil qu'on ne remarque pas... Allistor c'est le frère un peu violent d'Arthur, pas très poli, mais beau garçon et il le sait... Et quand un américain et un anglais décide de s'envoyer en l'air, laissant leurs frères respectifs seuls, ça dérape rapidement... /O.S/





	Better than love

Plus le temps passait plus Matthew se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accompagner son frère. Certes, il aurait été très difficile de résister à ses yeux de chiots, mais cela aurait au moins évité la situation ô combien gênante dans laquelle il était actuellement.

Alfred et Arthur qui s'embrassaient sans aucune pudeur juste devant lui.

Oh ça aurait sûrement été différent s'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était encore là, mais comme tout le monde avait tendance à l'oublier... Et il se retrouvait assis sur le canapé de l'anglais, la tête baissée, les joues rouges, essayant d'ignorer les bruits humides en provenance des deux amoureux. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il serrait à pleines mains le bas de son sweat rouge, et il se demanda si son frère et son copain allaient finir par rejoindre une chambre. En attendant, il ne pouvait que se ratatiner un peu plus dans le canapé. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de chose...?

Et puis d'un coup, le silence. Matthew en aurait presque sursauté. Il releva la tête : les deux tourtereaux n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient certainement partit dans la chambre d'Arthur. Et même si cela soulageait le canadien de ne plus les entendre mêler leurs langues, il n'en restait pas moins gêné. Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Ce n'était pas son genre de partir explorer une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, et même simplement se lever du canapé sans autorisation lui était impossible. Alors il resta là, à fixer ses pieds, et ses rougeurs qui s'étaient légèrement atténuées revinrent de plus belle, plus violentes, lorsqu'il entendit Arthur gémir bruyamment à l'étage. Le grincement régulier du matelas auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là attirait désormais toute son attention, et il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais il fallait en plus que son corps réagisse à tout ce bazar. Réprimant un couinement gêné et presque terrifié, il serra les cuisses et se mordit la lèvre.

Le temps passait lentement. Trop lentement. Et visiblement, Alfred était très endurant puisqu'après une petite pause, les gémissements reprenaient de plus belle. Matthew voulait mourir...

- _Shit..._ Ils t'ont laissés là, ces cons ? grogna-t-on derrière lui.

Matthew cria de surprise, manquant de tomber du canapé, et il se tourna brusquement. Il aurait juré sentir son cou craquer.

-A... Allistor...?

Le rouquin recracha un nuage de fumée, son cigare à la main, l'air contrarié. Ses yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu le détaillaient sans gêne. Il était appuyé négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte, portant son habituel jean abimé, ses rangers usés et sa chemise noire qui laissait voir une bonne partie de son torse pâle. Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, Matthew déglutit nerveusement. Allistor tira une nouvelle taffe et s'approcha.

-Ca fait un bail que t'es là ?

-Quel... Quelques minutes... Je sais pas trop...

Dieu pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de rougir...? Alors que le rouquin s'arrêtait à côté de lui, le canadien serra vivement les cuisses, se souvenant brusquement qu'il avait une érection. Un cri d'Arthur le fit frissonner, alors qu'Allistor grognait.

-Ils font du bruit ces cons...

Matthew rit maladroitement. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire... Il garda la tête baissée. Il ne connaissait pas tant que ça Allistor, il le croisait à l'université de temps en temps, Alfred en parlait un peu -jamais en bien d'ailleurs-, et il avait une fois fait dégager quelques mecs qui emmerdaient Matthew. C'était tout. Pourtant, ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour le détailler de haut en bas, terminant tranquillement son cigare, qu'il éteignit dans un pot de fleur. Au diable les réprimandes que lui ferait Arthur. Et son abruti de frère qui continuait de donner de la voix...

Il croisa les bras, un léger sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il ne connaissait pas bien Matthew, mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important.

-Tu comptes rester là à les écouter ?

Matthew frissonna violemment, tremblant légèrement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardé comme ça. D'être regardé tout court d'ailleurs.

-Je... Je sais pas...

Allistor leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit une main.

-Viens avec moi.

Pris de panique, le canadien écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Pas avec une érection pareil. Déjà qu'il était mortellement gêné, si Allistor s'en rendait compte, ce serait pire. Il baissa encore plus la tête, ses mains moites serrant avec force le bas de son sweat. Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre, là tout de suite ?

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres d'Allistor, qui s'approcha souplement de lui.

-Matthew... murmura-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Ce dernier rougit violemment et mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un couinement gêné. Pourquoi Allistor le regardait comme ça ? Le regardait tout simplement, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi son souffle s'emballait comme ça ?

-Pourquoi tu rougis ? ronronna le rouquin, tellement penché vers le Canadien que l'une de ses mains lui servait d'appui sur le canapé, près de la cuisse du blond.

-Je... Rougis pas...

-Bah voyons...

Sans prévenir, la main libre de l'Ecossais se posa sans délicatesse entre les jambes de Matthew, le faisait glapir de gêne et de surprise, alors que ses mains fines saisissaient son poignet sans réellement essayer de le repousser.

-Tu bandes, je m'en doutais. Ca t’excite d’entendre mon frère prendre son pieds ?

Le plus jeune ne su pas trop comment le prendre. Si c'était une moquerie, si c'était juste un constat, si c'était pour qu'il se sente mal, pour le ridiculiser, si ça n'était rien de tout ça... Présentement, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la main du frère ainé du copain de son frère était sur son érection, en train de le masser légèrement, et c'était foutrement bon alors que ça ne devrait absolument pas l'être.

-A... Allistor... C'est pas...

Le regard du rouquin se fit plus insistant, plus brûlant, et il lui sourit malicieusement.

-T'en as envie, non ?

-C'est pas... Le problème...

La main d'Allistor se fit plus franche sur son entrejambe, et le Canadien essaya de reculer dans le canapé.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Je... Te connais pas et... Je suis encore...

-Puceau ? termina l'Ecossais en massant plus franchement l'érection de son futur nouveau jouet.

Matthew rougit violemment et détourna le regard. Cette discussion était beaucoup trop gênante, et il ne voulait certainement pas l'avoir avec un gars qu'il ne connaissait presque que de nom. Certes, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais...

-T'as quel âge Matthew ? lança soudain Allistor, extrêmement sérieux.

-Dix neuf ans...

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin.

-Moins de dix ans de différence. Parfait.

Le Canadien déglutit et lui lança un regard apeuré. Il n'allait pas le violer, si ?

-Viens avec moi. Tu vas pas rester là tout seul. Je ferais rien si tu veux pas, mais tu devrais au moins me suivre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lâcha son érection et le prit par le bras pour le remettre debout. Matthew n'avait jamais douté qu'il possédait une force surprenante, ça se voyait à sa carrure, certes beaucoup plus fines que celle de Ludwig, mais loin d'être plus désagréable à regarder. A quoi il pensait là...? Tout ça pour dire qu'il se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre de l'Ecossais, au rée-de-chaussée. La pièce n'était pas très grande, moderne et bien agencée, pas trop en bordel étrangement. Allistor referma la porte derrière lui et lui sourit. Il semblait détendu, mais Matthew n'aimait pas la lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans son regard. Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, faisant reculer le Canadien jusqu'au lit. Un couinement franchement terrifié lui échappa, et l'Ecossais en profita pour glisser un bras dans son dos.

-T'as jamais couché avec personne ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Le blond décida de ne pas mentir et hocha maladroitement la tête, le visage écarlate. Il sentait la honte prendre possession de tout son corps, et c'était franchement désagréable.

-T'as déjà pensé le faire avec un mec ou tu préfères une nana ?

-J'ai... Jamais vraiment réfléchis à... Ca...

Un grognement satisfait échappa à Allistor, et son visage s'approcha un peu plus de celui de Mattie.

-Ca te plairais pas de te faire dépuceler...?

-Par toi...?

-Hm, par exemple oui... Tes foutues fesses me font envie là...

-Je... Je suis pas sûr que coucher... Juste pour le... Sexe... Soit une bonne idée...

Le rouquin le poussa et avec un cri de panique, Matthew s'étala sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser, il sentit le corps massif de l'Ecossais se poser sur son ventre, le forçant à rester couché.

-Je vais être clair avec toi : se faire enculer, ça fait mal au début. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te la foutre dans le cul, et je suis sûr que t'as quand même un peu envie de te la prendre. C'est vrai que c'est pas l'idéal pour un dépucelage, mais je vais faire gaffe. Je suis pas un connard à ce point là.

Matthew en eu le souffle coupé. Les yeux d'Allistor étaient magnifiques. Il en oublia presque d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

-Je vais te faire du bien, Matthew... Tu me laisses faire...?

Le Canadien produit un gémissement fluet et détourna le regard les joues brûlantes. Effectivement, ça ne le dérangerait pas de se taper Allistor. S'il avait l'habitude du sexe, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais voila, il était encore puceau et beaucoup trop timide. D'accord son érection commençait à être douloureuse, mais il ne pouvait pas...

-Shht... Je vais prendre soin de toi... On peut juste faire les préliminaires si tu préfères pour l'instant.

Allistor n'avait plus l'habitude des puceaux. Il avait enculé pas mal de mecs, la plupart du temps juste pour pouvoir se vider les couilles, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable de devoir expliquer à un novice -aussi mignon que Matthew- en quoi consistait le sexe. Ca lui donnait une impression de puissance délicieuse. Il prit le visage du Canadien entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

-T'es partant ?

Matthew resta muet quelques secondes, incapable de prendre une décision. Quelque part, il était jaloux. Jaloux d'Alfred qui se tapait Arthur tous les week-ends, jaloux de Francis qui trouvait un nouveau partenaire quand il voulait, jaloux de Gilbert qui se faisait baiser par son copain russe...

-Ouais...

Lui aussi il avait le droit de prendre son pied de temps en temps. Allistor était très loin d'être désagréable à regarder, pas mal de filles lui couraient après, et même s'il regretterait peut-être plus tard, pour l'instant il avait juste besoin de coucher avec le rouquin.

Un grondement affamé le tira de ses réflexions, et il se retrouva avec les lèvres d'Allistor contre les siennes, sa langue quémandant l'accès total à sa bouche. L'envie de Matthew fut rapidement supplantée par la peur. Il battit des mains, ne sachant pas où les mettre, et l'Ecossais s'arrêta.

-T'as déjà eu un copain ou une copine ? demanda-t-il sans sembler frustré.

Honteux, Matthew fut obligé de secouer la tête. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu en avoir alors que personne ne le remarquait...?

-Okay, je comprends mieux.

Il l'embrassa plus doucement et pris ses mains pour les poser lui-même sur ses épaules. Il ne rajouta pas sa langue, se contentant de caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Matthew prit rapidement de l'assurance et fit timidement glisser ses mains jusqu'aux cheveux d'Allistor, qui sourit dans le baiser. Il se coucha sur lui, appréciant le sursaut du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de se retenir, il avait tendance à sauter les préliminaires, et il commençait à être sérieusement à l'étroit dans son boxer. Mais il prendrait son temps, parce que Matthew n'avait jamais couché avec personne, n'avait visiblement jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Et il semblait si faible, comme un enfant, maladroit dans tous ses gestes... Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'Allistor avait choisis de coucher avec lui au hasard. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir repéré le Canadien au bahut, il était seulement le premier à avoir réussit à lui mettre la main dessus. Et heureusement pour Matthew. Avec ses cheveux blonds et coupés presque au carré légèrement ondulés, ses yeux oscillant entre le mauve et le bordeaux, sa voix fluette et légèrement trop aigu pour un garçon, il attirait beaucoup trop les regards de la plupart des mecs gays de l'université. Et la plupart n'avait pas d'aussi bonnes intentions qu’Allistor.

Matthew était le jumeau du copain de son petit-frère, il n'était certainement pas censé le sauter, c'était sûrement un peu malsain -très malsain même- mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette envie venait d'un besoin de le protéger des autres mecs, mais aussi simplement l'envie de posséder ce garçon légèrement efféminé et beaucoup trop innocent pour son propre bien. Il voulait le marquer, lui faire crier son nom, pouvoir le toucher quand il voulait... Oui, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas seulement coucher avec lui une fois, comme ça, sans raison. Il n'était pas amoureux mais irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Alors peut-être qu'il se le taperait régulièrement, peut-être qu'il ne toucherait aucune autre personne tant qu'il avait Matthew, mais bordel, non, il n'était pas amoureux. Arthur pouvait tomber amoureux, pas lui. Il n'était pas une tapette.

-Tu sais comment ça se passe entre deux mecs ? demanda-t-il calmement, écartant les mèches qui tombaient devant les lunettes du Canadien.

Ce dernier sembla peiner à trouver une réponse appropriée, et finir par murmurer :

-Pas en détail mais... J'ai une vague idée.

Le grand roux hocha la tête et se redressa sur les coudes, plantant son regard bleu-vert dans celui mauve de Matthew.

-Les préliminaires, ça va être facile, mais après...

-Tu... As dis qu'on s'arrêtait aux préliminaires... Non ? bredouilla le blond, prit de tremblements.

-Si tu te sens capable d'aller plus loin, je préfère te mettre en garde maintenant, expliqua Allistor. Enfin, faudra que je te prépare. En gros, je vais te foutre des doigts dans le cul jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez détendu pour prendre plus, et dès que ce sera le cas je t'enculerai. J'ai un minimum de self-control, donc j'irais doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'ai du lubrifiant. Ca passera plus facilement.

Le Canadien ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en confiance, loin de là. Il stressait comme jamais en fait. La bizarrerie de la scène lui sauta alors aux yeux. Il était en train de donner son accord pour se faire sauter par un mec qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, tout ça parce que... Parce que rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien qui justifiait ça.

-Tu réfléchis trop Matthew... Détends-toi et laisse-moi faire...

La main du rouquin se posa entre les jambes du Canadien et commença à masser son érection toujours aussi volumineuse. Un gémissement étranglé échappa au plus jeune, et il serra fermement les épaules d'Allistor. Un plaisir subtile se répandait au niveau de son estomac, tordait ses boyaux à lui en faire délicieusement mal. Il se cambra légèrement, cherchant malgré lui plus de contact, essayant d'envoyer son bassin contre la main du rouquin. Ses propres réactions lui faisaient peur. Il n'était même pas capable de se contrôler....

-C'est normal Mattie... s'amusa l'Ecossais. Ton corps veut plus...

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, massant le renflement de son pantalon avec application. Il lécha ses lèvres, et comme Matthew ne semblait pas très réactif -ou peut-être ne comprenait-il juste pas ce qu'il devait faire- Allistor força la barrière de ses lèvres et chercha la langue du blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et son couinement fut étouffé par leur baiser. C'était chaud, il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait, la main du rouquin ne lâchait pas sa verge compressée par son boxer et son pantalon, ses lèvres étaient douces et brûlantes... Avec une certaine hésitation, il passa sa langue contre celle d'Allistor, qui gronda sourdement et s'empressa d'entamer une longue caresse buccale. Il se détacha lorsqu'il sentit que Matthew avait besoin de respirer, et il cessa de masser son entrejambe le temps d'ouvrir le pantalon du Canadien. Lorsqu'il baissa la fermeture éclaire, un râle de soulagement échappa au blond, qui ferma les yeux et leva légèrement les hanches.

Allistor prit sa main et la posa sur sa propre érection négligée, essayant de l'inciter à le toucher. Il ne le forcerait pas, mais il commençait sérieusement à en avoir besoin. Les joues de Matthew se rosirent, et l'Ecossais sentit ses doigts presser à la fois maladroitement et timidement sa verge.

-Défais mon froc... gronda sourdement Allistor, embrassant le cou du blond.

Ce dernier déglutit nerveusement et sembla faire un blocage. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de son futur amant, il fut pris de tremblement, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que ses doigts se faisaient plus hésitant sur son sexe. L'Ecossais n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps pour en trouver la raison.

-Je veux pas te sauter juste parce que j'ai besoin de me vider les couilles, lui souffla le rouquin. Je vais te faire du bien, c'est pas juste pour moi que je fais ça.

-Ca... Ca reste un coup d'un... Soir...

-Non...

Allistor se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et prit son courage à deux mains. Non, il n'était pas amoureux.

-Je te baiserais encore si tu veux bien. Souvent. Si tu aimes ça, je le referais.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Matthew de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et il se jeta sur ses lèvres, cherchant sa langue, et il reposa la paume de sa main sur le tissu de son boxer, massant son érection. Le Canadien mis un peu de temps à se reprendre, entre les mains, les lèvres et les paroles d'Allistor, il avait rapidement perdu le fil. Il finit par se battre avec la fermeture éclaire et le bouton de pantalon du rouquin. Ce dernier lâcha ses lèvres pour laisser entendre un rire rauque, et il le regarda souffler de soulagement et de gêne lorsqu'il parvint à venir à bout du fermoir. Ses joues étaient rougies, et cela le rendait encore plus mignon. L'Ecossais lâcha de nouveau son érection pour retirer les lunettes de Matthew.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Tes binocles vont vite devenir gênantes.

Il les posa sur la table de chevet, faisant rouler tous les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos sous sa chemise noire. Matthew ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement, le dévorant du regard. S'il avait été lucide, il se serait dit qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Mais Allistor était juste très bien foutu, il avait un sex apeal monstrueux, et il n'était pas préparé à résister à ça. La chaleur qui dévorait son ventre était délicieuse, et il voulait plus.

Le rouquin s'assit calmement sur son bassin et déboutonna avec une lenteur terriblement frustrante sa chemise, puis la balança par terre, révélant sa musculature bien dessinée. Voyant le regard brillant d'envie et de peur de Matthew, Allistor prit gentiment sa main et la posa entre ses pectoraux et ses abdos. Sa peau chaude fit frissonner le Canadien, qui réprima un couinement.

-Tu peux toucher, tu sais...

Il se pencha pour être à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et le regarda. Ses yeux mauves retraçaient chaque courbe de son corps, il hésitait à bouger ses mains, mais lorsqu'il eu prit un peu d'assurance il commença à caresser ses pectoraux.

-Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-C'est... Tout dur... souffla Matthew en pressant ses mains sous ses clavicules.

Allistor l'embrassa doucement, mais ne s'attarda pas et se redressa rapidement.

-Je vais t'enlever ton froc. On sera plus à l'aise.

Matthew se redressa aussi pour suivre le mouvement et lança un regard apeuré au rouquin. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite et s'écarta pour retirer les converses rouges du Canadien, défaisant à peine les lacets. Les chaussettes tombèrent rapidement avec les chaussures sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd, et alors que ses mains assurées remontaient jusqu'à la taille du blond pour lui retirer son pantalon, Matthew l'arrêta, tremblant. Surpris, Allistor leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua enfin toute la peur qui brillait dans son regard mauve.

-T'as pas à avoir honte... murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser chastement. T'auras toujours ton boxer de toute façon, okay ?

Matthew murmura un "oui" tremblant, et le rouquin décida de le distraire le temps de commencer à le déshabiller. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur mêlée à de l'envie et sentit les mains du Canadien se poser sur ses épaules, caressant sa peau et descendant timidement dans son dos.

-Tu peux me toucher plus, ça me dérange pas.

Le blond rougit abondamment et détourna le regard, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Allistor s'assit et le prit sur ses genoux, ses mains brûlant ses hanches alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous le sweat et le t'shirt du garçon. Matthew eu envie d'envoyer son bassin contre le sien, de le sentir plus près, contre lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand les lèvres chaudes de l'Ecossais se posèrent dans son cou, et un couinement de surprise et de plaisir lui échappa lorsque sa grande main massa son érection.

-Tu serais mieux sans ça... marmonna-t-il dans son cou en tirant sur son pantalon.

Matthew se mordit la lèvre, tremblant à cause du plaisir, de l'anticipation, de la peur...

-Enlève-le... murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Allistor sourit et posa ses mains sur ses fesses, entre son pantalon et son boxer, massant allègrement la chaire ferme et faisant descendre le tissu encombrant grâce aux mouvements circulaires de ses poignets.

-Ah...

Un violent frisson le fit se cambrer, et il s'accrocha au cou du rouquin. Ce dernier sentit son désire enfler après l'avoir entendu gémir. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop mignon malgré lui... Quoi que l'expression sur son visage se rapprochait plus de l'indécent que du mignon. C'était encore pire. Son pantalon se retrouva rapidement à ses genoux, et Allistor le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le dos.

-Lève un peu les jambes, ordonna-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par l'envie.

Le blond s'exécuta et le regarda lui retirer entièrement son jean. La situation était affreusement gênante, mais il en tirait une excitation si grande qu'il en oubliait presque sa timidité. Presque.

-Le... Le tien aussi... murmura-t-il, détournant le regard.

Un rire rauque se fit entendre, mais Matthew refusa de regarder le rouquin. Il entendit le son des rangers usés de l'Ecossais touchant le sol, puis un froissement de tissu qui s'éternisa, parfois troublé par le cliquetis métallique de sa ceinture. Rapidement, le bras brûlant d'Allistor passa autour de ses hanches et le força à se redresser.

-Installe-toi mieux... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il désigna les oreillers d'un coup de tête, et Matthew ne put manquer l'éclat anormal dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts. Du désir, de l'envie, quelque chose de sauvage... Il fut tiré de sa rêverie, lorsque l'objet de ses pensées le poussa un peu pour qu'il recule jusqu'à être allongé correctement, la tête sur les polochons. Allistor s'assit sur son bas-ventre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, et fit remonter le sweat et le t'shirt du Canadien pour dévoiler ses abdos. Le hockey lui avait formé une musculature moins fine que celle de l'Ecossais mais qui mettait largement son corps en valeur. Le rouquin frissonna et passa ses grandes mains sur la peau pâle de son futur amant, appréciant la douceur de l'épiderme.

-On dirait un bébé, sourit-il.

Matthew piqua un fard monumental, un peu perdu. C'était un compliment ou un reproche ?

-C'est tout doux... acheva le rouquin.

Allistor s'étonnait lui-même. Il ne l'avait toujours pas enculé, il ne l'avait même pas encore branlé, il s'était contenté de caresses, et voila qu'il se mettait à lui murmurer des compliments totalement mièvres... Mais il se sentait bien. Coupant court à ses réflexions désagréables, il se coucha sur le Canadien et gronda lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact. Matthew fut plus bruyant que lui et s'agrippa vivement à ses épaules, ne pouvant maitriser ses hanches qui bougeaient d'elle-même pour créer plus de frictions.

-Matthew... Va sérieusement falloir qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieur... haleta le rouquin en entamant un roulement de bassin suffisamment appuyé pour le faire beaucoup de bien à tous les deux.

-Je... Si tu... Y vas doucement...

Allistor l'embrassa à pleine bouche, emmêlant leurs langues sans se demander si le blond avait essayé de résister à un moment ou un autre. Ses mains se posaient partout où elles le pouvaient, et il se détacha de lui le temps de lui retirer entièrement son sweat et son t'shirt. Le plus jeune se rallongea dès qu'il n'eu plus ses affaires et déglutit alors que le rouquin envoyait ses fringues par terre. Il se tenait sur ses genoux, ces derniers pressaient les hanches de Matthew, son torse merveilleusement bien sculpté transpirait la force et la puissance, les muscles de ses épaules roulaient au moindre mouvement, ses cheveux roux en désordre lui donnait un air sauvage que le Canadien adorait, ses beaux yeux brillaient...

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Beaucoup... avoua le blond.

Il ne savait pas trop d'où il tirait cette espèce de confiance en lui, et c'était trop étrange pour qu'il puisse déclarer aimer cette sensation, mais cela lui permettait au moins de ne pas être ridicule devant Allistor. Toutes les barrières de son esprit étaient tombées, il ne réfléchissait plus, sa tête était incroyablement vide. Les mains de l'Ecossais prirent ses poignets pour qu'il touche son torse, et Matthew fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. Encore une fois, la grande paume du rouquin pressa son érection, le bout de ses doigts alla caresser ses bourses à travers le tissu, et il se pencha pour embrasser son front.

-Tu te sens prêt ?

-Vas-y...

Il ne su pas trop pourquoi, mais il pensa à Alfred qui n'était plus puceau depuis plus longtemps que lui alors qu'ils avaient le même âge, à Francis qui lui racontait sans arrêt ses exploits sexuels sans qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit à lui répondre, à Gilbert et Ivan qui passaient leur temps à faire des sous-entendus graveleux que seuls eux étaient censés comprendre mais que tout le monde comprenait... Il en avait marre d'être celui qui n'avait jamais couché avec personne, qui était le plus innocent, celui que tout le monde prenait pour un enfant...

Les lèvres d'Allistor se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes alors que sa main passait sous son boxer. Matthew se mit à haleter, bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches sans savoir s'il cherchait à éviter la main de l'Ecossait qui s'emparait de sa verge ou s'il voulait plus de contact.

-C'est juste pour te détendre, lui murmura Allistor à l'oreille après avoir lâché ses lèvres.

Il commença à le masturber à un rythme assez soutenu, et Matthew ne chercha pas à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules d'Allistor. Il perdait pied. C'était beaucoup trop bon. Si cela continuait, il allait... La main valide du jeune homme baissa d'un coup sec le sous-vêtement devenu encombrant, révélant le membre durcis et dégoulinant déjà de sperme pré-éjaculatoire du Canadien. Un sifflement admiratif lui parvint.

-T'es plutôt bien fournit...

Matthew ne comprit pas sur le coup, trop noyé dans son plaisir, et se contenta de bouger ses hanches. Cependant, la main salvatrice disparu rapidement, et avec un grognement impatient, Allistor retira son propre boxer noir qui lui allait pourtant très bien. Le Canadien écarquilla les yeux devant la taille de sa verge.

-Et tu vas... Me mettre ça...?

-T'inquiète pas. Ca va aller, ça va te faire un peu mal au début, mais après ce sera bon...

Le rouquin tendit le bras le temps de prendre un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Matthew, il soupira en voyant que ce dernier ne lâchait pas son érection du regard, effrayé.

-Arrête de regarder, tu te fais peur pour rien.

Il agita le tube de lubrifiant devant ses yeux, réussissant à capter toute son attention.

-Avec ça, ça passera beaucoup mieux. Si tu restes détendu, tout se passera bien.

Les beaux yeux mauves du Canadien brillaient d'appréhension, et Allistor se pencha pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

-Il faut que tu me parles Mattie, sinon ça va pas être agréable pour toi.

-Ca... Ca fait très mal...?

-Un peu au début, ça dépend des gens. Mais je vais te préparer comme il faut, et je ferais en sorte que ce soit le plus agréable possible, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Matthew hocha à peine la tête. Quelque part c'était rassurant de coucher avec quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté qu'Allistor. Mais il avait peur d'avoir mal, peur de la situation dans laquelle il était, peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une grosse erreur...

-Je vais d'abord te mettre un doigt, et si ça fait trop mal on arrêtera. Par contre si tu l'acceptes bien, on ira plus loin...

Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de reposer son regard sur le visage rougis de Matthew.

-Je suis jamais très tendre quand je couche avec quelqu'un, alors je te promets pas que je pourrais me retenir tout le temps...

-Vas-y...

La vérité : Matthew avait tout aussi peur de s'arrêter là que de continuer. Le désir qui lui sciait les reins et réchauffait son ventre lui ordonnait de continuer, et il ne voulait pas décevoir Allistor. Alors même si ça faisait mal... Et il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un homme. Les lèvres d'Allistor se posèrent partout sur son visage de façon un peu dure, puis il se redressa et déboucha le tube de lubrifiant.

-Va falloir que t'écarte les cuisses, et que tu plies les jambes.

Tout de suite, Matthew se sentit moins à l'aise. Il n'était pas spécialement complexé, mais face à Allistor, il avait un peu honte. Il se voyait très mal écarter les jambes comme une pute devant lui, désir ou pas.

-Okay, laisse-moi faire, souffla finalement le rouquin après avoir rebouché le tube de lubrifiant.

De sa main libre, il effleura le creux du genou de Matthew, ne le lâchant pas un seul instant du regard. Le Canadien frissonna violemment et pigna, s'accrochant aux draps. L'instant d'après, sa jambe était pliée, et avec une certaine douceur, Allistor l'écarta. Sa deuxième main vint immédiatement caresser son périnée, faisant hoqueter son amant.

-C'est bon ici ? s'amusa-t-il, laissant courir à peine le bout de ses doigts sur la zone sensible.

-Hn... Hm....

Le blond avait désormais les yeux fermés, le visage tordu dans une expression de plaisir délicieuse. Levant sa jambe un peu plus, Allistor déposa un baiser sur son genoux et descendit ses doigts jusqu'à son anus. Matthew sembla se réveiller et écarquilla les yeux.

-Shht... C'est normal... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un peu froid à cause du lubrifiant.

Allistor se redressa et se pencha pour l'embrasser, délaissant sa jambe pour avoir un appui.

-Ecarte bien les cuisses, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je regarde pas, d'accord ? Donc t'as pas à avoir honte...

Le Canadien hocha la tête et essaya d'obéir, ignorant la gêne qui grandissait en lui. Les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent contre les siennes, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder contre lui. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter à chaque fois qu'il ajustait sa position, faisant saillir tous ses muscles abdominaux. Et soudain, l'un de ses doigts cessa de tracer des cercles contre son anus et le pénétra doucement, sans prévenir. Matthew planta ses ongles dans le dos de l'Ecossais et émit un cri à mi chemin entre la surprise et la douleur.

-Ah... Allistor...!

Entendre son nom prononcé par sa petite voix fluette fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au jeune homme. Il gronda contre son cou, commençant à oublier toutes les limites qu'il s'était imposées. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'était pas lui-même, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui faire mal et ne pas l'effrayer, mais il commençait à céder.

-Redis-là, gronda-t-il sourdement, sa voix ressemblant à un grognement animal.

-A... Allistor... Ca... Hn... Ca fait un peu mal...

-C'est normal... Tu vas aimer, fais moi confiance.

Il poussa son doigt un peu plus loin et le bougea d'emblée, choisissant de le préparer rapidement mais efficacement. Sa propre érection devenait sérieusement douloureuse, et il n'était pas du genre patient. Rapidement, un deuxième doigt fut à l'intérieur, beaucoup moins bien accepté.

-Arrête..! glapit le blond, griffant son dos et ses épaules.

Le rouquin l'ignora superbement, cherchant sa prostate et déposant des suçons dans son cou. Il ne garderait pas les traces longtemps, mais cela suffisait à le satisfaire. Et puis, alors qu'il plia un peu ses doigts, tout le corps tendu de Matthew se cambre et un cri aigu franchit ses lèvres, ses tremblements ne faisant que s’amplifier.

-Tu aimes, là, hm ?

Un sourire narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres, et il continua de jouer avec sa prostate.

-Ca... Ha...! C'est... Bon... Hm...

-Je sais...

Il prit sa verge en main et inséra en même temps un troisième doigt qui arracha une grimace de douleur au Canadien, avant que le plaisir ne lui fasse oublier la gêne. Allistor retira presque immédiatement ses doigts, ne pouvant plus attendre. Ses barrières étaient certainement toutes tombées, et il espérait sérieusement qu'il aurait assez de self-control pour s'empêcher de le pilonner violemment dès le début. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Matthew alors qu'il débouchait à nouveau le lubrifiant. Un mince filet de bave glissait le long de son menton, tout son corps était pris de ses spasmes, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies... Un véritable appel au viol. Et Allistor n'était pas vraiment du genre à résister à ce genre de chose.

Il versa une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur sa verge et balança le tube fermée au pied du lit, avant de prendre la cuisse de Matthew pour la soulever et l'appuyer contre ses côtes. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander son accord, il n'en était plus capable, et maintenant simplement un contact visuel, il fit doucement pénétrer son gland. Un cri de souffrance s'éleva, les ongles du Canadien se plantèrent dans les bras de son amant, et il rejeta la tête en arrière, pleurant de douleur. Ca n'allait jamais passé...

-Reste détendu... Putain... T'es trop serré...

En sueur, Allistor donna un bon coup de rein en avant pour s'enfoncer entièrement, et il s'autorisa à marquer une pause.

Matthew n'avait jamais connu une douleur pareille. Sourde, remontant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Cela ressemblait presque à une brûlure, mais c'était plus aigu, plus... Invasif...

-Respire, regarde-moi... Ca va passer... Juste le temps que je retrouve ta prostate et ça te fera du bien...

Allistor peinait à respirer. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de chose.

-Putain... T'es serré... C'est juste... Ah...

Matthew entrouvrit les yeux, pleurant légèrement, à peine conscient.

-Je vais bouger... Serre les dents au début... Jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas spécialement. Il commença un roulement de hanches qui se voulait doux mais qui était un peu saccadé, et il mêla ses doigts à ceux de Matthew. Ce dernier pleurait toujours, une grimace de douleur étirant ses lèvres. La douleur était moins forte mais toujours présente, augmentant à chaque mouvement du rouquin pour s'atténuer tout de suite après. Si c'était ça le sexe, il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais tenter l'expérience.

La main de l'Ecossais se posa sur son membre délaissé, et avec un feulement animal, il commença à le masturber pour faire passer la douleur, essayant de se rappeler de la position de la prostate de son partenaire. Il la retrouva bien vite et regarda avec plaisir le corps à la fois puissant et fragile de Matthew se cambrer violemment lorsqu'il buta une première fois contre cet endroit sensible.

-Là... Ca va faire du bien maintenant...

Il s'allongea presque entièrement sur lui augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins sans réelle gradation. Le bruit humide de ses vas-et-viens le rendait fou, ses cuisses claquant contre ses fesses...

-C'est serré en toi Matthew... Et tout chaud... Tu me sens...?

Ne comprenant pas tout, le Canadien entrouvrit les yeux, peinant à rester lucide à cause du plaisir. Des couinements lascifs lui échappaient sans qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit pour se taire. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'avait dit son amant, et il hocha la tête.

-Tu aimes ça ? ronronna-t-il à son oreille. Est-ce que tu aimes sentir ma queue dans ton cul, Matthew ?

Un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit, et il se redressa pour avoir plus de place pour bouger.

-Cris mon nom Matthew. Je veux que ton frère t'entende, je veux que tu fasses plus de bruit qu'Arthur, que tu leur fasses comprendre que je te fais du bien...

Excité malgré lui par le langage d'Allistor et son sourire narquois, Matthew ne pu s'empêcher de donner de la voix, gêné que son frère entende, qu'il comprenne qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec le frère de son copain, qu'il... Dieu c'était vraiment trop bon...

Il commença à bouger ses hanches en même temps qu'Allistor, l'aidant à aller plus vite et plus fort bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'aide. Matthew voyait dans ses yeux qu'il se retenait encore un peu, mais il n'était pas capable de trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller, il n'était même plus capable de parler... Le rouquin prit son poignet et guida sa main jusqu'à son bas-ventre, descendant encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le sexe gonflé de désir d'Allistor aller et venir en lui.

-Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il entre deux grondements de plaisir.

-Ca... Ah... My god... Hn... Plus... Aaah... Allistor...!

Satisfait par cette réponse décousue, Allistor le masturba fébrilement, oubliant toute forme de raison. Il n'y avait plus que son plaisir qui comptait, les cris toujours plus fort de son amant, le grincement léger du lit, la chaleur qui les entourait, la sueur qui rendait leurs peaux moites, leurs muscles qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement, leurs lèvres qui se trouvaient de temps en temps pour qu'ils partagent un baiser fougueux...

-Ah... Shit... Tu te... Resserres trop... Hn...

Allistor commençait à sérieusement défaillir, et lorsqu'il entendit Matthew crier son prénom plus fort que jamais, sa voix se briser sur la dernière syllabe, il éjacula en lui, se rendant à peine compte qu'il n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Il gronda encore un peu, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Canadien, et remarqua que ce dernier tremblant, pignant faiblement. Avec un sourire fier, il comprit qu'il venait d'avoir un orgasme sec.

-Tu veux que je te fasse jouir ? marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

Trop épuisé, Matthew ne répondit pas, et Allistor finit par convenir que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se retira doucement dès qu'il retrouva un peu de force et regarda le Canadien frissonner, les yeux clos, à la fois très pâle et les joues rouges.

-Va falloir que tu bouges juste le temps que je nous foute sous la couverture, souffla-t-il.

Un gémissement épuisé lui parvint, et il sourit un peu.

-Allez bouge...

Le blond roula sur le flanc et ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, faisant soupirer l'Ecossais. Il tira sur le drap malgré le corps de Matthew et réussit finalement à le faire passer au-dessus d'eux. Il savait que le garçon ne dormait pas, mais son silence en disait long sur ce à quoi il pensait.

-Pour quelqu'un qu'avais jamais couché avec personne, t'es plutôt un bon coup...

Un frisson secoua le Canadien, qui recula un peu jusqu'à rencontrer le torse d'Allistor. Ce dernier termina de s'allonger et passa un bras autour des hanches du blond, caressant gentiment ses abdominaux.

-C'était... commença Matthew avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment décrire ça.

-Bon ? proposa Allistor.

-Mieux que ça...

L'Ecossais déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque, avant de fermer les yeux.

-J'suis rincé...

Un violent frisson secoua Matthew, suivit d'un couinement terrifié.

-Ca... Ca coule... Entre mes jambes...

Pris d'un doute, Allistor souleva le drap et vérifia que ce n'était pas du sang.

-T’inquiète, c'est normal, j'avais pas de capote alors... J'suis venu dans ton cul... Désolé...

-C'est... C'est...

-Mon sperme, ouais.

Matthew se recroquevilla sur lui-même, affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Pense à rien, commença Allistor en rabattant le drap sur eux. Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité...

Il était vrai que le garçon s'était rarement sentit aussi épuisé... Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, il se sentait engourdis, les vestiges de son orgasme achevant de briser toutes ses défenses. Il posa une main sur celle du rouquin, toujours sur sa hanche, et se laissa aller. Il ne regrettait pas encore, c'était le principal...

Moins de deux heures plus tard, ce fut l'odeur de hamburger qui le réveilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, persuadé d'être chez lui, avant de tomber sur le visage d'Allistor. Ses yeux bleu-vert le détaillait calmement et sa main caressait ses cheveux.

-Hey... marmonna-t-il.

Matthew ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de se rappeler des évènements récents. Et dès que ce fut le cas, il piqua un fard monumental. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait...?

-Avant que tu ne regrettes quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches que j'ai jamais fais aussi gaffe en couchant avec quelqu'un et... Ca me déplairait pas de le refaire... Enfin de rester avec toi...

Le Canadien écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de bien identifier ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : Allistor Kirkland rougissait.

-Je... Heu... Moi aussi... Je voudrais bien qu'on... Enfin...

Allistor soupira et posa une main sur sa nuque avant de l'embrasser avec une certaine douceur. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres du blond, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il se soit fait dépuceler par un gars qu'il ne connaissait presque pas.

-Matthew ! Allistor ! A table ! appela Arthur depuis le salon.

-Tu veux mes fringues ? proposa le rouquin en se redressant.

-Veux bien...

Le jeune homme se leva et alla tirer de sa penderie un bas de jogging et un t'shirt noir, mais Matthew l'arrêta.

-Je peux... Mettre ta chemise ? bégaya-t-il, gêné et louchant sur le vêtement échoué par terre.

-Si tu veux.

Le rouquin garda le t-shirt pour lui et sortit un short et un boxer, enfilant le tout en jetant des regards en coin à son amant.

-'Gaffe en te levant, tu vas avoir mal au cul.

Matthew hocha la tête et sortit les jambes du lit avec précaution, grimaçant à chaque mouvement et faisant fi du sperme qui coulait un tout petit peu le long de ses cuisses pâles. Il parvint à clopiner jusqu'à la chemise noire abandonnée par terre et il l'enfila lentement, les joues un peu rouge, ne réalisant pas encore très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Allistor lui balança le jogging pour qu'il n'ait pas à marcher pour le prendre lui-même, et il termina de s'habiller en ignorant la douleur cuisante entre ses jambes et montant jusqu'à ses reins. Le rouquin lui balança sa paire de lunettes, qu'il s'empressa de poser sur son nez pour y voir un peu plus clair. Sa correction n'était pas très importante mais il ne voyait pas très bien de loin sans ses verres.

-Je vais te porter pour aller au salon.

-Je peux marcher...

-Même pas en rêve.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'Ecossais se baissa pour avoir son épaule appuyée contre le ventre du blond, et il le souleva en sac à patate malgré le cri terrifié du garçon. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il fut accueillit par le regard glaciale d'Alfred, qui avait visiblement préparé des hamburgers pour éviter la bouffe immangeable d'Arthur.

-Pose-moi, Allistor... supplia Matthew.

-Trente secondes.

Il s'approcha du canapé encore vide, laissant l'autre à son frère et son abruti d'Américain, et y posa tout doucement le blond. Il s'affala à côté de lui et lança un regard supérieur à Alfred qui ne cessait de le fixer, mettant Matthew très mal à l'aise. A coup sûr il les avait entendus, et il avait certainement vu les nombreux suçons plus prononcé que ce qu'Allistor aurait cru dans le cou de son jumeau. Et puis il portait les fringues de l'Ecossais...

-Mangez pendant que c'est chaud, ordonna finalement Arthur, habitué aux frasques de son ainé.

Quoi que cette fois ça semblait un peu plus sérieux. Allistor avait l'habitude de mettre ses conquêtes d'un soir à la porte, ou au moins de ne plus leur adresser la parole après s'être vidé les couilles. Certes, ça allait poser un problème puisque Allistor était son frère, et Matthew le frère d'Alfred, mais après tout... Il faudrait juste faire comprendre à cet idiot d'Alfred que Mattie avait autant le droit que lui de coucher avec qui il voulait.

La soirée se passa plutôt dans une bonne ambiance, Alfred avait finit par se détendre, et Matthew regrettait moins que ce qu'il pensait. La main d'Allistor posée sur la sienne y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Ca ne valait pas un "je t'aime", mais c'était déjà beaucoup. S'il n'avait que ça, il s'estimerait déjà très heureux. De toute façon il ne fallait pas s’attendre à plus avec Allistor dans un premier temps. Ce n’était pas son genre de balancer des « je t’aime » à tour de bras. Et de toute façon, il refusait toujours d’admettre qu’il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était quelque chose de mieux.


End file.
